drslumpfandomcom-20200222-history
Arale Watch Out! The Strongest Rival Appears
'Arale Watch Out! The Strongest Rival Appears '(アラレ危うし! 最強のライバル出現 Arale Ayaushi! Saikyou no Rival Shuugen) is the 127th episode of Dr. Slump and Arale-chan. Synopsis Mashirito builds a robot called Caramel Man 004 to get revenge on Arale! Mashirito gives an order to Caramel Man 004 to go to Penguin Village to attack Arale, but once he sees Arale he falls in love with her...!! Plot Dr. Mashirito creates Caramel Man 004 (later known as Obotchaman) to find Arale and fight her. Caramel Man 004 was created with the X-ray blueprints of Arale's robotic body as a base when Mashirito's spy robot camera flew to Penguin Village and took pictures of Arale while she wasn't aware. According to the evil doctor, both Arale and Caramel Man 004 are equal in power and abilities.However, Caramel Man 004 has certain aspects of Arale's 'annoying' personality removed and instead replaced by polite traits. He has his own variation of the KIIIIIIIIIIN run that Mashirito claims is better than Arale's. Caramel Man 004 also has a strong distaste for poop. Though he was created by Mashirito, Caramel Man 004 stands for peace, truth and justice. To prove Caramel Man 004's power, Dr. Mashirito instructs him to throw a rock directly at the moon and break it similarly to how Arale did. Caramel Man 004 obeys and the moon is broken apart identically to how Arale did it. The next morning, Caramel Man 004 wakes up early and prepares his creator breakfast to his satisfaction. Mashirito had made his own batch of Robovita A which is poured into a bowl for Caramel Man 004 to drink up. Caramel Man 004 shows proper etiquette while consuming his energy source. Dr. Mashirito tells his robot about the evilness of Arale Norimaki and how he must defeat her with force to stop her. Seeing his creator as benevolent and truthful, Caramel Man 004 agrees. Soon after, Caramel Man 004 is sent off to find Penguin Village to fulfill his mission. Caramel Man 004 KIIIIIIIIIN runs all the way to where he thinks is Penguin Village. He suddenly hears cries for help and looks over to see an anthropomorphic elephant villager struggling in a pool of water. Caramel Man 004 runs over to the pool and saves the elephant by vacuuming all the water into his own body. This causes Caramel Man 004's stomach to expand exaggeratedly with all the liquids and the pool is empty. The elephant thanks Caramel Man 004 and steps out of the avoided peril. Caramel Man 004 pours all the water out of his mouth from his body when flailing fish ask to have it back. Caramel Man 004 asks the elephant if he was in Penguin Village in return for saving him and he learns that he had in fact arrived to where he needed to be. Caramel Man 004 walks off and finds a phone booth to report to Mashirito about his whereabouts. Caramel Man 004 enters a coin from his wallet into the rotary phone and proceeds to call his creator from inside the booth. Meanwhile, Kenta Kuraaku is running towards to phone booth with all his supplies, presumably to transform into Suppaman. Kenta finds Caramel Man 004 in the booth talking on the phone and screams at him while pounding on the door to evacuate the booth. Caramel Man 004 opens the door and politely asks of Kenta to wait his turn while he is on the phone. Kenta, thinking Caramel Man 004 is making a mockery of him, takes out a grenade from his backpack and throws it into the phone booth to blow it up along with Caramel Man 004. Kenta scurries away from the area as the booth explodes violently. Kenta laughs and rejoices in his justice served for Caramel Man 004 making a mockery of him. Kenta turns to see Caramel Man 004 unharmed and covered with soot from the explosion to his surprise. Caramel Man 004 strictly asks why Kenta would do that and the superhero-wannabe tells him to apologize for offending the hero of justice. Caramel Man 004 doesn't and asks of Kenta to be careful, for angering him would make consequences. Kenta pulls out a gun on Caramel Man 004 and shoots multiple bullets at him, which all deflect off his bulletproof body. Having been shot about, Kenta incurred Caramel Man 004's wrath. Caramel Man 004 powers up and finds a large boulder nearby. He lifts it effortlessly from the ground and aims it towards Kenta for a violent punishment. Kenta begins running away in fear seeing Caramel Man 004's strength and anger. Caramel Man 004 madly chucks the massive boulder at Kenta, directly hitting and flattening him into the ground. Caramel Man 004 pays his respects for Kenta to rest in peace. Caramel Man 004 resumes his search to find Arale Norimaki. Coincidentally, the robot girl was KIIIIIIIN running in the distance to get home from buying cigarettes for Senbei. Caramel Man 004 notes her similar run and decides to confront Arale to ask if she knew where to find herself. Caramel Man 004 catches up to Arale easily and grabs her attention. The two stop and face each other for a moment. Caramel Man 004 was about to introduce himself to Arale's request, but then goes speechless when getting a closer look at Arale. He blushes and looks down from her dazzling appearance, then proceeds to answer to her with his name. Caramel Man 004 asks Arale where to find the one with her name. She tells him that her name is Arale and he figures that her name was just rather common. Caramel Man 004 asks to find specifically the one they call Arale Norimaki, and she tells him that in fact she was the one he needed to find. Caramel Man 004 is surprised to learn that the cute girl before him was the villainous robot Mashirito spoke of and asks Arale of her robotic nature. Arale confirms that she is in fact a robot, asking how Caramel Man 004 knew her big secret. Caramel Man 004 decides to demonstrate one of his unbelievable abilities to prove Arale's legitimacy as a robot for her was suspicious. Caramel Man 004 performs an impressive Earth-Split for Arale. The girl reacts with an innocent surprise, which makes Caramel Man 004 think she isn't the one he had to fight. However right after, Arale states that she can do that too, causing Caramel Man 004 to fall over with surprise. Moments later, she also does the Earth-Split. Caramel Man 004 is bewildered and confused, running away back to Dr. Mashirito's Lab for answers. When Caramel Man 004 is running home, the usual Penguin Village Police patrol car is going by with Pagos and Gala patrolling. The two see Caramel man 004's KIIIIIIN run from afar and assume that it was Arale coming by to knock over their car as usual. They brace for impact but are surprised when their car isn't knocked over nor destroyed, but instead lifted up and placed aside by Caramel Man 004. Caramel Man 004 excuses himself and continues running back to Mashirito's lab while the police men ponder what just happened. Caramel Man 004 runs all the way back to the lab and calls for Dr. Mashirito's attention. Mashirito asks if he had already completed his mission to defeat Arale, which he denies. Caramel Man 004 tells his creator about Arale's innocent appearance and asks him if she was the one he was looking for. Dr. Mashirito insists that Arale is the one he had to fight and Caramel Man 004's imaginary depiction of how he perceived her is shown. A giant, monstrous robot with cannonballs for arms destroying an innocent city while laughing evilly. Of course this is not how Arale really looks or acts, so Caramel Man 004 becomes a little suspicious. Mashirito tells Caramel Man 004 not to be deceived by her appearance and how she tried killing him multiple times. Caramel Man 004 reluctantly listens and is convinced of Arale's villainy. Meanwhile, Arale is continuing to run home from retrieving cigarettes and makes it back to the Norimaki Household. She finds Senbei hammering on the side of the house with Gatchan beside. Arale hands Senbei the cigarette package to his satisfaction. Gatchan flies on Arale's head to greet her and Arale tells Senbei about her new, strong friend. The doctor dismisses her and complains about the destruction a sudden earthquake caused to their home (which was presumably caused by the double Earth-Split). The previously destroyed moon is shown to be fixed up with stitches. Caramel Man 004 and Dr. Mashirito are laying in futons next to each other. Mashirito's sheets have the kanji for "World Domination" while Caramel Man 004's has the kanji for "Truth Forever". The creator snores obnoxiously in a deep sleep while Caramel Man 004 is still awake and staring blankly at the ceiling. Caramel Man 004 gets out of his futon and tucks in Mashirito's sheets over him better. Caramel Man 004 lifts on his glasses and walks out quietly from the lab to the silent night sky. Caramel Man 004 walks to the ledge of the cliff where the lab stood and stares to the stars. He sees cheerful, innocent Arales within the star's constellations. Her pure voice echoes into Caramel Man 004's head as he has slight doubts of Mashirito's insights of Arale. Dr. Mashirito's words loom within Caramel Man 004's head however, as he's told of how evil Arale really is. Caramel Man 004 shakes his head off of all the positive thoughts of Arale and vows to stop her ways before she can do anymore supposed harm. Caramel Man 004 cries to the mountains about stopping her, and the talking mountain echoes back to him. Category:Obotchaman episodes Category:Dr. Slump Arale-chan episodes Category:Canon Episode